The Better Cage
by EdgeandJeffsVixen
Summary: Edge's Pov of Christian's attack....A sequel to "No Angel"


FanFiction.Net v3.0

[][1]

[  
][2]  
[focusIN Specialty Web Network][3]

[Browse][1] | [Just In][4] | [Directory][5] | [Columns][6] |  AuthorTitleSummary [Log In][7] | [Register][8] -- Help | TOS

[Log Out][9]

[Settings][10]

[Upload][11]

[Edit/Upload Chapters][12]

[Remove Story][13]

[Author Alerts *][14]

[Block Users][15]

[Favorite Authors][16]

[Favorite Stories][17]
function validate(form_value,validation_type,error_msgs) { var validation_errors = 0; var validation_error_messages = ""; for(var i= 0; i < form_value.length; i++){ if(validation_type[i] == "empty") { if(form_value[i] == "") { validation_errors++; validation_error_messages = validation_error_messages + '* ' + error_msgs[i] + '\n\n'; } } else if(validation_type[i] == "gtzero") { if(form_value[i] <= 0) { validation_errors++; validation_error_messages = validation_error_messages + '* ' + error_msgs[i] + '\n\n'; } } else if(validation_type[i] == "gtezero") { if(form_value[i] < 0) { validation_errors++; validation_error_messages = validation_error_messages + '* ' + error_msgs[i] + '\n\n'; } } else if (validation_type[i] == "equal") { if(eval("document.myform."+form_value[i]+".value") != eval("document.myform.v"+form_value[i]+".value")) { validation_errors++; validation_error_messages = validation_error_messages + '* ' + error_msgs[i] + '\n\n'; } } else if (validation_type[i] == "character") { if(eval("document.myform.maincharacterid.selectedIndex") == eval("document.myform.subcharacterid.selectedIndex")) { validation_errors++; validation_error_messages = validation_error_messages + '* ' + error_msgs[i] + '\n\n'; } } else if (validation_type[i] == "genre") { if(eval("document.myform.genreid.selectedIndex") == eval("document.myform.subgenreid.selectedIndex")) { validation_errors++; validation_error_messages = validation_error_messages + '* ' + error_msgs[i] + '\n\n'; } } else if (validation_type[i] == "file") { if(form_value[i].toUpperCase().indexOf('.HTML') == -1 && form_value[i].toUpperCase().indexOf('.HTM') == -1 && form_value[i].toUpperCase().indexOf('.TXT') == -1 && form_value[i].toUpperCase().indexOf('.DOC') == -1 ) { validation_errors++; validation_error_messages = validation_error_messages + '* ' + error_msgs[i] + '\n\n'; } } else if (validation_type[i] == "email") { if((form_value[i] == "") || (form_value[i].indexOf('@') == -1) || (form_value[i].indexOf('.') == -1)) { validation_errors++; validation_error_messages = validation_error_messages + '* ' + error_msgs[i] + '\n\n'; } } else if (validation_type[i] == "email_or_empty") { if(form_value[i] != "") if( (form_value[i].indexOf('@') == -1) || (form_value[i].indexOf('.') == -1)) { validation_errors++; validation_error_messages = validation_error_messages + '* ' + error_msgs[i] + '\n\n'; } } } if(validation_errors != 0) { confirm("FanFiction.Net\n\n"+validation_error_messages); return false; } return true; } 

Upload: It can take up to 24 hours before the entry will be displayed on the site.

Your story title and summary must be rated G for all audience. No exceptions.**Chapter uploading are not longer allowed! Please do not use this page to upload chapters and use the new chapter functions in the left menu.** **You are only allowed to upload fanfiction and non-spamming material. The following are not fanfiction as far as fanfiction.net is concerned. Non-fic infractions will result in the cancellation of your account. **  
  
**Examples of non-fic:**

  1. Lists 
  2. Announcements (which includes Polls, Previews, Prologues, excerpts, and etc.) 
  3. Disclaimers 
  4. One liners 
  5. Challenges, Author's Notes (put them in the fics) , Random Babbling (i.e. question and answers, rants, opinions, reviews, thank you notes and so on) 

**Examples of spam:**

  1. Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions. Crossovers are not exempt from this rule. 
  2. Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple fandoms. Example: a story uploaded to 3 categories and the only differences are the character names and/or locations. 
  3. Original entries cannot be fanfiction entries. The reverse is also true. For example, an original poem cannot also be uploaded as a fanfiction poem. 

Everytime a FanFiction.Net staff has to remove one of your entries the infraction is recorded. Once you reach a threshold, you will automatically be banned from FanFiction.Net.   
  
FanFiction.Net will only allow the upload of HTML, TEXT, or Microsoft Word formatted files. HTML files end in ".html" or ".htm", text files end in ".txt", and Microsoft Word documents end in ".doc". For Mac users you must use Netscape for this uploading process and must manually end the file name in either ".html" or ".txt' depending on the file type.   
  
If you have Microsoft Word you can also save your document in HTML format by going to the "File" menu and selecting "Save As". A dialog will pop up and in the "Save As Type" drop down menu select "Web Page" for HTML format and "Text Only" for TEXT formatted files.   
  
Please note you should avoid special characters, punctuations and spaces, in naming your files.   
  
If you do not have Microsoft Word and have an alternate word processor the steps for saving your document to HTML or TEXT format are very similar if not identical.   
  
FanFiction.Net will strip/disallow certain html tags so please make sure you are not using them: 

  1. img 
  2. script 
  3. meta 
  4. embed 
  5. font 
  6. style 
  7. h1-? 

  
FanFiction.Net will strip/disallow certain html attributes so please make sure you are not using them: 

  1. /: 
  2. pext= 
  3. style 
  4. class 

[Category][18]
[Misc][19] » [Wrestling][20]
var select_chars = 0; 

[Primary Genre][18]
GeneralRomanceHumorDramaPoetryAction/AdventureMysteryHorrorParodyAngstSupernaturalSuspenseSci-FiFantasy

[Secondary Genre][18]
NoneGeneralRomanceHumorDramaPoetryAction/AdventureMysteryHorrorParodyAngstSupernaturalSuspenseSci-FiFantasy

[Language][18]
EnglishSpanishFrenchGermanChineseJapanese

[Title][18]

[Rating][18]
G - GeneralPG - Parental guidance recommendedPG13 - Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13R - Restricted: Not suitable for children under 17NC-17 - No children under 17. Mature readers only

[Summary][18]

[File (text/html/doc only)][18]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [2]: http://focusin.ads.targetnet.com/ad/id=xing&opt=cin&cv=210&uid=1
   [3]: http://www.focusin.com
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/justin.php
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/directory.php
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/columns.php
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/menu.cfm
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/pre_registration.html
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/logout.cfm
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/settings.cfm
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/upload.cfm
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/modify.cfm
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/remove.cfm
   [14]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/authoralerts.cfm
   [15]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/blockusers.cfm
   [16]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/favoriteauthors.cfm
   [17]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/favoritestories.cfm
   [18]: javascript:void(0);
   [19]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/upload.cfm?one=1&ParentCategoryID=0&CategoryID=0#selectcat
   [20]: http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/upload.cfm?one=1&ParentCategoryID=211&CategoryID=0#selectcat



End file.
